


Fuck.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean comes home from a hunt and finds you with another man.- Original 4 chapters are very short. Additional chapters are longer.-





	1. Discovery.

You were so busy focused on the 8 inches of pleasure pounding away between your thighs that you hadn’t heard your front door open. “Fuck…” You groaned, nails digging into the strong biceps caging you in place. The man above you grinned, and leaned forward to kiss you but you turned away from his lips.

You saw the door nob turn as you heard the words. “Hey baby, I’m home.” Fuck. He stopped dead, the smile that had been on his face when he opened the door, wiped off in an instant. You suddenly felt fear. You weren’t sure if he would just walk away, or if he would beat the guy on you to a pulp. But you knew one thing for sure, you lost him. You lost Dean.


	2. Get out.

“Son of a bitch.” He growled, as he slammed the bedroom door. You heard his boots making their way back through your house.

You shoved the guy away, wrapping yourself up in the sheet and headed for the door. “ _Seriously_?” The guy in your bed gave you a look that said ‘how dare you walk away from this’.

“Get the fuck out of my house.” you growled and opened the door. “Dean?” You heard the fridge slam. Fuck, he’s drinking. You went to the kitchen. He was heading out towards the living room with 3 beers in one hand, and an opened one in the other. “Dean..” He shook his head and kept going towards the front door. “Dean _please_..”

“If I stay. _Even for a second_. I’ll fucking kill him.” And he walked out the door.


	3. No kissing

You heard the roar of the Impala, and opened the door. “ _Dean_!!” As it turned around the corner, you dropped to the step. “Fuck.” You had no idea if he would come back. Ever. You fucked up.

You stayed there, waiting. Waiting for the guy in your bedroom to leave. Waiting for the roar of the Impala coming back. God you hoped it came back.

You didn’t know how long you had been sitting there before Mr 8inches finally came out fully clothed. “Aww, did your boyfriend leave?” he smirked. “Should we go back in and continue.” He leaned forward to kiss you and you turned away.

“I told you. No kissing. Fuck off.”

“Whatever. I could do better anyway.” He looked and spoke to you with such disdain.

“Like fuck you can asshole.” You heard Dean growl, and turned to see him drop his beer bottle and punch the guy square in the face knocking him on his ass. He had left his car parked around the corner and walked, which was why you hadn’t heard him come back.


	4. I loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the original story.  
> Fear not, there are additions.

After the guy scrambled away, his nose gushing blood, Dean picked up his bottle and shook it. “ _Great_.” he said tossing it aside on your lawn. “Fucking wasted.” He walked past you and into the house. “Just forgot my bag.” He came back out a minute later, bag in one hand, fresh beer in the other.

“Dean..” you grabbed his wrist.

“I loved you. You know that?” He wouldn’t look at you. “I know it wasn’t perfect. We both fucked up, and I’m not around a lot.. But I loved you, and I always came home to you whenever I could.”

You wanted to hold on to him. Cling to him. You loved him so much it hurt. That was the problem.  Every time he left, it killed you. You never knew when he’d be back, or _if_ he would be back.

You loved him so much, you let him go as tears rolled down your cheeks. Your hand left his wrist, and you sat there and cried as he walked away.


End file.
